


Poke-Emblem

by AngelSayori



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Friendship, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSayori/pseuds/AngelSayori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin biggest day has arrived! She is finally going on her pokemon journey to become a pokemon trainer. With her childhood friend Silas, they will travel the continent to capture pokemons of all types. Whether be it the bright country of Hoshido or the mysterious country of Nohr. A lot of challenge awaits our young trainer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey Begins

_ The world of pokemon, home to the most mysterious and fascinating creatures. They can be found across the globe in many different areas whether be it the forest, the sky or the ocean. Since the beginning of time, the lives of pokemon and humans have been bounded together in friendship, trust and respect. _

_ Some of the most thriving countries with strong pokemon are Hoshido, Nohr and Valla. Across the west sea lies the mysterious continent known as Ylisse. We will follow the journey of a young girl who will start her pokemon journey from her home Valla.  _

_ Usually, people can get a pokemon trainer’s license at the age of 10. However, our future trainer had to be held back a couple years due to her frail health. Once the doctor gave his approval of her health could she start her journey. _

_ Our heroine was very excited to say the least and could barely have wink of sleep the day prior of choosing her starter pokemon _

* * *

In a moderate sized house, a young teen was watching her television with excitement as there was show presenting the starter pokemon for future trainers. Corrin was hugging her snorlax plush with excitement as she saw Professor Gunter showing the starter pokemon that were available for choosing. A knock on the door brought her out of her stupor.

“Yes?” she called out. The door opened to reveal her mother Mikoto.

“Corrin you should be asleep by now,” the mother lightly scolded. Corrin sheepishly rubbed the back of her  head.

“I’m sorry mom, but I can’t even close my eyes,” the young teen apologized. Mikoto chuckled lightly fully understanding her daughter’s excitement.

“Your big brother was also very excited,” she commented.

“I wish Kamui was here to see me off on my journey,” Corrin pouted of her big brother’s absence. “Where is he anyways?”

“Well, his last call came from Hoshido I believe,” her mother answered.

“Soon I’ll be able to join him,” Corrin said with excitement.

“Of course you will dear,” her mother cheered. She walked up to the television and turned it off. “However, every future pokemon trainer needs a good night sleep. I doubt Silas will appreciate if you’re late because you overslept.”

“You’re right,” the young daughter admitted. The white haired teen went to her bed and slid under the covers.

“Goodnight by dear,” Mikoto whispered before pecking Corrin on her forehead.

“Goodnight mom.”

That night, Corrin closed her eyes and had a dream of her wonderful adventure waiting for her.

* * *

The next day arrived and the young mother was already up preparing breakfast for her loving daughter.

“Corrin!” Mikoto called out. “Breakfast is ready!”

Corring slowly rose up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She let out a huge yawn and stretched a bit. She gave herself a few  light taps on her cheeks before she had a huge smile on her face. She got up and got dressed before she walked downstairs to meet her mom.

“Good morning mom,” Corrin greeted as she took her seat. She then proceeded to eat her food a bit faster than she could handle.

“Slow down dear or you’ll choke,” Mikoto warned.

“Sorry mom,” the young teen apologized sheepishly before eating at a more reasonable pace. Mikoto smiled as she watched her daughter eating her breakfast. She couldn’t believe her baby girl was all grown up for her journey. She still remembered when Kamui left for his pokemon adventure. It felt like yesterday when the young man left Valla for Hoshido.

Soon, a knock on the door brought Mikoto out of her daydream.

“That must be Silas,” Mikoto stated. She got up and opened the door to be met by said young man.

“Good morning ma'am,” Silas greeted ever so politely.

“Good morning Silas. Corrin is almost done with her breakfast,” Mikoto informed. “She should be able to join you so-.”

“I’m ready!” Corrin called out. She placed her plate in the sink and went to meet up with her childhood friend Silas. “Sorry for being late Silas.”

“You weren’t late, I was just early,” he joked. “Ready to go meet with the Professor?”

“I’ve been waiting for this moment since forever. Of course I’m ready,” Corrin answered with a huge grin on her face.

“Well Corrin, when you’ve chosen your pokemon make sure you come back here. I want to be sure and meet your first pokemon and I’ll have a couple things for you.”

“I promise mom. All right let’s go!” Corrin exclaimed. The two teens left the house and ran to the the research facility where their first pokemon awaits them.


	2. I Choose You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and Silas goes to Professor Gunter's lab to choose their very first pokemon.

The youngsters were walking down the path talking excitedly about which pokemon they would choose first.

“So you do know which one you want Silas?” Corrin asked intrigued. He turned his face towards her and had a huge grin on it.

“I’ve had my eyes on bulbasaur for as long as I can remember. Grass type pokemon interests me a lot,” he answered. Corrin let out a small giggle before a solemn look was on her face.

“Hey Silas, I know I’ve probably said this a thousand times, but I’d like to thank you again. You could have started your journey years ago, but you delayed it for me," she thanked.

“Hey, no need to thank me. We did make a promise together that we would travel together and I intended to keep that promise.” Corrin couldn’t help the small blush creeping on her cheeks. She remembered how upset she was when the doctor forbid her from becoming a trainer when the time came. She had locked herself in her room and didn’t come out. Her mother tried to coax her, but nothing came out of it. Until one day, Silas came up to her window. She was slightly intrigued as to why he was still here and not leaving like everyone else. That’s when he told he’d wait for her as long as it takes because they made a promise and he would not break it no matter what. That cheered the young teen immensely and she was back to her normal self a couple days later.

After a little while, our energetic duo finally arrived at the Professor’s laboratory.  Professor Gunter was the one on charge of giving starting pokemon trainers their pokemon and equipment for their long journey in this area. He was a kind old man and was pretty renowned for his research about pokemon in other regions. 

Corring knocked on the door announcing their arrival before coming in.

“Professor Gunter!” She called out. The two teens walked in and of assistants working at their station. Soon, an old man with a scar across his face showed up wearing a lab coat.

“Well, if it isn’t dear Corrin and Silas,” he greeted with a gentle smile. Corrin giggled and tackled the old man for a hug. “Hahahaha, excited now ar we?” 

“Haha, you have no idea,” she exclaimed. Gunter smiled at her enthusiasm before slightly pulling away.

“Well then, let’s not make you both wait any long. If you would both follow me this way please,” he instructed. Corrin and Silas dutifully followed the Professor excited to see their new partners for life. They were brought in another room and on the table was the three starter pokemon. 

“May I present you Valla’s 3 starter pokemon,” Gunter introduced. Corrin and Silas had big smiles on their faces as they saw the pokemon in person and not on tv. 

“The first choice is Bulbasaur the seed pokemon and a grass type,” the Professor started in his introduction.

“Bulba~!” The small pokemon said with a greeting smile. If his face permitted it, Silas would have an even larger smile and adoration on his face.

“Next up is Charmander the lizard pokemon and a fire type.” Corrin watched in fascination the ever glowing flame on the orange pokemon’s tail.

“Char~!” Charmander exclaimed as he gave a small wave.

“And last, but certainly not least is Squirtle the small turtle pokemon and a water type.” The young teenage girl remembers that one with a smile as it was the pokemon her brother chose when he started his journey.

“Squirtle~!” The turtle pokemon gave the two a peace sign to greet them.

“Now then, you may take your time to choose which one you wish to have. Think carefully as this pokemon will be your partner for the rest of your life time,” Professor GUnter counseled. 

“Don’t worry Professor I’ve made my decision long ago,” Silas answered as he approached the small grass pokemon. “Bulbasaur do you want to come with me on my journey?” Silas extended his hand towards the small creature.

“Bulbasaur~!” It exclaimed happily as he used one of his vines to shake his new partner’s hand. Silas gently took the tip of the vine and shook hands. They pulled away and bulbasaur happily jumped in Silas’s arms surprising him.

“Oh! Hahahaha, I can’t wait for us to be best friends Bulbasaur,” he cheered as he held the pokemon in his arms. Gunter chuckled lightly as it never got old to see the first bonding moments between a pokemon and a trainer.

Corrin watched in awe as Silas was hugging his new friend and couldn’t help a smile of her own. Now was time to make her decision. She glanced back at the two remaining pokemon who waited patiently for her decision. They were both amazing pokemon and she already knew how Squirtle was an amazing pokemon from the time she saw her brother bonding with it. However, a small thought crept at the back of her head. She wanted to have a different path from her brother and now stay in his trail. She thought long about this day and she made her resolved.

She walked towards the pokemon with the ever burning flame and extended her arms.

“Charmander do you want to be my friend?” she asked. The small lizard stared at her for a while, before a big goofy smile appeared on his face.

“Char~!” he nodded before jumping in her arms. Corring giggled as she held her first pokemon friend in her arms.

“Very nice choice Corrin,” Gunter complimented. “Don’t worry squirtle you’ll find your partner as well.” The small turtle smiled lightly at the Professor before he was recalled ot his pokeball.

“Now then,” he said interrupting the small bonding moment. “There are a couple more things I have to give you both before you set off on your adventure.” He walked to his desk and opened the drawer to take out two small devices and a handful of pokeballs. 

“These are your pokedex,” he explained as he held the devices in his hand. “They allow for you to identify any pokemon you come across. They are also your ID when you wish to register somewhere.” He gave one of each to the young teens. 

“Let’s test to see if they work properly. Point your pokedex at your pokemon.” They both nodded as they placed Charmander and Bulbasaur on the ground. Silas went first and pointed his silver pokedex towards Bulbasaur and soon the electronic voice of the pokedex spoke.

**“** **Bulbasaur the seed pokemon. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth and it slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. They are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild,”** it said. Corrin did the same with her white pokedex and pointed it towards Charmander.

**“Charmander the lizard pokemon. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out,”** it informed.

“Very nice they both work well. Next up is your pokeballs,” he continued. He handed each an equal amount of pokeballs. “As you probably know, use them to capture pokemon that you wish to acquire. Let’s give them a test too. Put your pokemon back into their pokeballs.”

Silas went first and pointed the white and red ball towards Bulbasaur.

“Bulbasaur return,” he instructed. A red beam shot out of the pokeball and soon the small grass pokemon was safely tucked inside the pokeball.

“Charmander return,” Corrin followed. The same event happened with the orange fire pokemon.

“Well done both of you,” Gunter complimented. “You are both officially ready to set out for your pokemon journey.” Corrin and Silas grinned and high fived each other.

“Thank you so much Professor Gunter,” Corrin thanked as she bowed.

“Yes, thank you very much,” Silas added and bowed as well. 

“You're very welcome the both of you. Now you better get going if you wish to start your travel today.” They both nodded and ran out of the room with excitement. Gunter sat on his desk chair and still had a light smile on his face. This was one of the reason his love doing his job. Seeing the excitement of new trainers always made him happy. He remembers most of the trainers he met as Valla was not as populated as Nohr or Hoshido. Why it felt as if it was yesterday he gave Kamui his starter pokemon. He wondered what kind if adventure these two would encounter.


	3. The Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin will soon leave for her long awaited pokemon journey! However, the doctor imposes one condition for her to leave.

Our two new trainers were walking back to their homes excitedly and talking about their journey.

“Did you think about where you want to go first?,” Silas asked.

“Not that much actually. I wanted to follow my adventure instinct,” Corrin answered cheekily. “But, I heard that the small country of Izumo is the place to start your travels as a new trainer.”

“That’s an excellent destination,” he commented. “I read it's actually filled of unique and exotic pokemon.”

“Really? How exciting!” she exclaimed. The two continued their conversation until they had to go their separate ways. They agreed to pack their bag and meet at the intersection as soon as they’re ready. Corrin ran down the road towards her house with a huge smile. She couldn’t wait to go on her journey and to show her new companion to her mom. She was close to her home, but something made her stop in her tracks. In front of the building was the familiar car of her doctor. Corrin stood still and started to fear the worst. She walked smaller steps towards her home with dread that in the end she would still be stuck here in this small town.

She slowly opened the door and walked inside.

“I’m home,” she called out tentatively. “Mom?”

“In the kitchen dear. Someone is here to see you,” Mikoto answered. The young teen walked towards the kitchen to see the familiar face of Doctor Yukimura and surprisingly his assistant known as Jakob.

“Hello there Corrin,” Yukimura greeted with a soft smile.

“Hi,” she replied with a small voice. “What’s going on?”

“Well, your mother told me today was the day you set off on your long await pokemon journey,” he informed.

“That’s right and nothing can stop me,” Corrin defended.

“Corrin mind your manners,” Mikoto scolded.

“No need for the scolding,” Yukimura assured. “Don’t worry Corrin, when I said you could go I meant every word of it.” Corrin let out a big sigh of relief, but she got the feeling a ‘but’ would soon follow.

“However, I still believe you should have someone come with you that knows of your medical issues. You never know what might happen during your travels and I only wish your safety,” the doctor explained. “My only condition for you to leave Valla is Jakob accompanies you.”

The young man walked forward and bowed respectfully. 

“Miss Corrin, I hope to help you as much as I can during your journey,” he stated.

“Right,” Corrin responded with a bit of reluctance. Not knowing what to say  more there was an awkward silence before Mikoto spoke up again.

“Well this is very nice of you Jakob. I’m sure Corrin thinks the same,” she chimed in cheerfully. “Honey why don’t you go pack your bag upstairs and I’ll join you after saying goodbye to the dear Doctor.” Corrin nodded lightly and skipped upstairs to get away from this tense atmosphere.

The young teen took her backpack and started to get the essentials. After a short while, there was a light knock on the door.

“I’m coming in,” Mikoto anounced and opened the door. It was quiet between the two of them for a little moment. “So, you never did show me your starter pokemon.”

“Oh right,” Corrin acknowledged. 

“Sweetie you can’t be this upset. Be reasonable about it,” her mother encouraged. “You’re still going on your journey. Isn’t that amazing?”

“Well yeah, but I didn’t want some sort of… Butler, to come. I thought it was only going to be Silas and I,”  Corrin retorted.

“I know honey, but I have to agree with the Doctor on this. I would feel a lot better with someone that has knowledge of your medical background,” Mikoto reasoned. “Come here.” The mother held out her hands for her daughter to take them. The young teen stopped in her packing frenzy and took her mother’s hand.

“I know this isn’t what you wanted, but in life you have to be able to do some accommodation. You’ll still have fun and you know the saying. The more the merrier am I right?” Corrin giggled lightly and hugged her mom.

“So, may I see your new companion?” Mikoto asked with a smile. Her daughter smiled and nodded eagerly before getting the pokeball.

“Charmander come on out,” she called. The familiar red beam shot out from the ball and soon the fire pokemon made it’s appearance.

“Char~,” it said.

“Charmander meet my mom,” Corrin introduced.

“Hello there little one,” Mikoto greeted and waved.

“Cha~!” Charmander replied with it’s own wave. After the introduction, the mother and daughter duo proceeded to finish packing the bag with the help of Charmander.

After they were done, Corrin recalled her pokemon and Mikoto guided her daughter to the front door to say their goodbye. When they opened the door, Jakob was there with his own backpack ready to go.

“Now, I’ll say to you the same thing I said to Kamui when he left,” Mikoto started. “Be safe on your journey and have fun my darling.” She pecked Corrin’s forehead tenderly before hugging her. “My two babies leaving the nest.”

“Mooom,” Corrin drawled. “I’m not a baby.”

“You’ll alway be my baby girl to me,” her mother joked and lightly ruffled her daughter’s silver hair.

“Love you too mom,” Corrin giggled. She gave her mother one last peck and walked away. She greeted Jakob with a polite smile and the two proceeded to go to the meeting point where Silas would be.

Corrin and Jakob were nearing the meeting place and the young teen saw her friend was there.

“Silas!” she called out with a grin.

“Hey Corrin!” he replied with his own smile. Once Corrin arrived he noticed Jakob staying ever so silent. “Uh, who’s this?”

“Oh um, this is Jakob,” she introduced. “He’s the doctor’s assistant and will be coming with us. Jakob this is my friend Silas.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Jakob stated politely before bowing.

“Oh, nice to meet you too,” Silas replied. 

“I’m sorry about this,” Corrin apologized.

“Hey don’t worry about it,” he reassured. “The more the merrier right?”

“Haha, that’s what my mom said,” she giggled. “All right then gentlemen, off we go!”

_ Our trio walked down the path leading to the borders of Valla where amazing adventures awaited them. Many challenges will come to our young trainer’s way, but with the help of her friends and pokemon she will overcome anything in her path. Their first destination is the exotic country of Izumo. What will our young group of trainers encounter during their travel? _


	4. The First Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio is heading to their first destination of their adventure called Izumo also known as the Land of the Gods. To get to their destination, they must travel through the Forest of Valla. A very deep and old forest surrounding the country and also home to numerous wild pokemon.

Our trio of adventurers are heading down the path to the country of Izumo. A small region known as the Land of the Gods which connects to the three main powerhouse of the continent. Our young trainer, Corrin, is traveling with her childhood friend Silas and her doctor’s assistant Jakob.

Currently, our small group is nearing the forest which they will have to go through in order to reach their destination.

“We finally made it,” Silas proclaimed. “The Forest of Valla.” The tall trees seemed to go up forever and only small rays of sunshine could make it through.

“I wonder if we will encounter any Pokemon,” Corrin wondered.

“There is a high probability we will Miss Corrin. Most Pokemon in Valla prefer living in this forest as it offer shelter and away from humans,” Jakob informed.

“Woah, you're pretty informed about this,” Silas complimented.

“Of course, I was given the task of taking care of Miss Corrin. It is only natural that I read everything relevant to this journey for her safety,” Jakob replied stoically. Both teens slightly sweat dropped at his never changing facial expression.  “Well, I guess this turned out to be an excellent addition. Right Corrin?” Silas encouraged.

“R-right,” Corrin slightly stuttered. “Let's go!” The white haired teen proceeded to take the first steps into the mysterious Forest of Valla hoping to maybe catch her very first Pokemon.

* * *

“Man this forest is deep,” Silas observed. The group have been walking for a while now and they were currently sitting to take a break. “Are you guys hungry? I made sandwiches for the road.” He opened his bag and took out a container with generously filled sandwiches.

“Now that you mention it, I am a bit hungry,” Corrin noticed. Silas gave her a piece and she happily munched away.

“Jakob?” Silas offered. The young assistant took the sandwich and merely stared at it with an analytical stare.

“Is something wrong Jakob?” Corrin asked. He took the sandwich to his nose and smelled it lightly before putting it back in the box.

“This won’t do,” he merely stated.

“Huh?” Both teens inquired.

“This sandwich is too filled. I can see the sauce dripping from the side and Miss Corrin you have some of it on your cheek and clothes,” Jakob pointed out. Corrin eyes slightly widened before she quickly wiped it away. “Also, as I was sent here to make sure Miss Corrin’s health does not falter, too much can be bad.” He took the finished sandwich from Corrin’s hand before she could even blink and placed everything in a bag.

“Hey!” Silas exclaimed finally reacting to the fact he was just insulted. Before they knew it, Jakob had on an apron was preparing a meal a bit more sophisticated.

“From now on please be sure to pass any food to me so I may judge it’s worth,” the new self proclaimed cook ordered. Both teens deadpanned at this… butler attitude.

“Still think it was a good addition?” The young girl asked with slight sarcasm. Silas merely sighed at this new sight. “We’ll have to live with this I guess.” Soon, they were presented with a well cooked meal on their lap.

“Now then, eat up, but be warned it’s still hot,” Jakob informed. Silas took a bite and he had to admit this was damn good.

“This is great Jakob! Who knew you could cook,” Corrin exclaimed.

“I had to be prepared for anything for your sake Miss Corrin which includes your diet.” Before she could reply, they heard a sound coming from a bush and the trio were quick on alert.

“Did you guys hear that?” Silas whispered. Corrin and Jakob were quick on their feet and stared at the bush. It rustled a bit before the source of the sound finally revealed itself. No surprise, a wild pokemon appeared out of the bush attracted by the food jakob prepared.

“Poli~” it said. It saw the food on the makeshift table and it’s eyes widened in delight. “Poli!” It jumped towards the food and started to munch on it.

“Hey!” Silas called out. He walked forward to stop it, which was a mistake on his part. The pokemon did not appreciate the interruption and slapped his hand with his tail. “Ouch!”

“Silas!” Corrin said as she went beside her friend and saw a slight red patch. “That was mean!” She glared at the creature who merely gave her attitude with a glare.  “You giving me attitude?!” she challenged. “All right then, two can play at that game! I choose you Charmander!” The familiar red beam emitted from the pokeball and the lizard pokemon came out.

“Char~” Silas’s eyes widened and had a worried look. That wild pokemon looked like a water type in his eyes, which could end in disaster.  “Corrin wait!” However, it was too late as she called out an attack.

“Charmander use ember!” she ordered.

“Char!” It shouted as he let out a small ball of fire. It managed to hit the wild pokemon,  but did very little effect. It looked more irritated than anything else.

“Poli!” It shouted angrily before it replied with it’s own attack. Bubbles soon came out of it’s mouth which startled the charmander.

“Char!” It cried as it ran away holding it’s tail for safety.

“Charmander!” Corrin called out.

“Bulbasaur help Charmander!” Silas called out bringing his own partner. The grass type Pokemon soon appeared ready to help out. “Bulbasaur use vine whip and catch that wild pokemon!”

“Bulba!” The seed Pokemon shot its vines out and tried to reach the water Pokemon before it could harm the fire type. The vine whips curled themselves around the blue Pokemon stopping its attack.

“Great job!” Silas praised. Corrin ran to her scared charmander and picked it up to safety.

“Are you okay charmander?” She asked worried. The lizard Pokemon gave her a reassuring smile.

“Char,” it said in a small voice. Corrin sighed in relief and stared at the trapped wild Pokemon. She took out her pokedex to know what it was.

**“Poliwag, the tadpole pokemon. It has no arms, but its tail makes it a strong swimmer,”** the pokedex informed. Corrin read all the information and felt guilty for not doing this in the first place. She would have known it was a water type and wouldn’t have put her partner in danger.

“All right Poliwag,” Silas said as he stared down at the tied up pokemon. “Since I know you’re a water type, I know I have the advantage. Bulbasaur, release poliwag and use razor leaf!” Bulbasaur did exactly as Silas said and the moment it uncurled it’s vine whips, Poliwag jumped away and was now very angry.

“Bulbasaur!” It attacked with multiple leaves and Poliwag was evading every one of them.

“Don’t let up! We almost got it!” Silas encouraged. “Bulba!” Bulbasaur did not stop and Poliwag started to get tired. Soon a leaf managed to hit which led to a chain of effect.

“Nice one! Now I’ve got you Poliwag! Pokeball go!” Silas threw a pokeball and it hit the tadpole pokemon. Poliwag disappeared into the ball and it fell to the ground. The two trainers waited with great excitement as the the pokeball was shaking slightly. The blinking red light at the center stopped and it stopped trembling. Silas walked up to the pokeball to pick it up and had a huge grin on his face.

“All right! We caught a Poliwag!” He cheered. “Bulbasaur!” His partner exclaimed as well.

“Congrats Silas,” Corrin complemented still holding her charmander closely. “You caught your first wild pokemon.” Silas smiled cheekily. “I couldn’t have done it without my partner of course.” He lightly petted Bulbasaur’s head with a fond smile. The small seed pokemon smiled with pride from the praise. Silas then noticed his friend upset face and knew what she was thinking.

“Don’t worry about it,” He reassured. “We’ll find more pokemon to catch for sure and this time you’ll get it I have absolute faith.

“That’s not it,” Corrin said shaking her head slightly. “I almost put my own partner in danger. That was stupid of me to do.”

“Hey come on, don’t to be too hard on yourself. I mean we just started. You’re bound to make mistakes,” He tried to reason. “You probably got excited, I mean it is your first day on your journey.” Corrin still had a light crest fallen look and even Charmander tried to cheer her up.

“Chin up Miss Corrin,” Jakob said as he joined the conversation. The young teen looked up with a confused look. “You made a mistake which is something everyone makes. It won’t be your last that I guarantee it, but that is the fun of a journey. Learning from your mistakes and make sure you don’t repeat them with it you will gain experience.” Corrin glanced down at her partner whom was giving an encouraging smile.

“Right,” Corrin agreed. “I understand. Thank you the both of you.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I mean that’s why going on a journey in group is may more fun,” Silas reasoned. “You get to learn with your friends and they can help you.” Corrin nodded before turning her attention to Jakob. “Sorry for being rude to you about you coming. I think you were an excellent addition.”

“You flatter me Miss Corrin,” Jakob thanked. “Now then, let’s finish eating. We should make use of daylight as much as we can.” Both teens nodded and ate their meal with their partners. With the capture of a wild pokemon and a taught lesson on the first day, who knows what else our group of friends will experience in this long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since I posted I think ^^; . I forgot to menton previously, but as you've probably notice the updates will be very irregular. This is just a story I wrote out of the blue with no real plan. Ideas come to me when they do and I write them down. So sorry if it's not fun :S However, I would like to thank to the people who commented and the occasional kudos I recieve :D.  
> I'm open to criticism as english is not my first language and if you think the way I present is not pleasing to the eye (I know how annoying that can be), feel free to tell me and say how I could make it better.


	5. The Songstress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night time has fallen and our trio is making camp. During a small stroll in the forest, Corrin hears a mysterious voice.

After the eventful encounter with their first wild pokemon, our group of trainers are still trekking down the path in the Forest of Valla. The sun started to set and they decided to stop for the day.

“I’ll prepare dinner,” Jakob indicated. “Silas you can start putting the tent up.”

“Why not have have a night under the star?” he proposed. “I checked my phone and it’s suppose to be a clear night sky. Can you imagine all the stars we’ll  be able to see?”

“I did want to have a sleepover under the night sky,” Corrin commented. “Please Jakob.” The cook slightly sighed as he thought the cold of night might not be the best idea to be exposed to. However, the pleading eyes of the young teen was starting to have an effect on him “All right, but sleep closer to the fire. Silas put out the sleeping bags then”

“That’s reasonable,” Silas piped in and started to unpack. As the two guys started to do their chores, Corrin decided to explore their surroundings. She decided to let her charmander out to accompany her during her stroll. 

“I wonder if we’ll meet more pokemon,” She thought out loud. 

“Cha~” her partner merely replied. She lightly smiled at the comment until she heard something. 

“Huh?” she asked herself. She tilted her head slightly to try and find the source of the sound. “Do you hear that charmander?”

“Cha?” The small orange lizard held its paw to the side of it’s head.

“Come on let’s follow it,” the curious trainer said. The duo start to jog towards the noise and it became a distinct female voice. They soon reached the outer skirt of a clearing with a lake in the  middle. Someone was on the dock singing to what seemed to be another pokemon. “Woah.” Corrin and Charmander stayed hidden in the bush listening to this hypnotizing tune.

_ “You are the ocean’s grey waves~” _ the mysterious songstress sang.  _ “Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb~” _ Corrin was so enthralled by the song she started to lean forward and ended up falling on the ground face first. “Ah!”

“Who’s there?” The singer asked. She walked up to the fallen teen and she was slightly shocked for a moment. “Kamui?”

“Ouch,” Corrin grumbled as she stood up with her charmander in toe. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you! I was walking in the forest with my partner pokemon when we heard something and decided to found out what it was. Wait, did you called me Kamui?” The young teen took in the appearance of this woman and she was beautiful. She had long light blue hair reaching her ankles with a single strand of her hair going across her face and mesmerizing gold eyes. 

“Cha,” the small fire pokemon said to confirm its trainer’s story. The blue haired girl lightly shook her head and offered a gentle smile

“It’s all right no harm done,” she reassured. “My apology you reminded me of a friend I have. He looks a lot like you”

“Muuu,” her pokemon cried out. Corrin saw the big blue pokemon in the lake and it was as equally beautiful as this woman.

“What is that pokemon?” Corrin inquired as she took out her pokedex to analyze it.

**“Lapras the transport pokemon. This intellectually advanced Pokemon is able to understand human speech. With its mild temperament, Lapras prefers to carry humans on its back, rather than engage in Pokemon battles.”** Corrin was more than impressed by this Pokemon.

“If we’re thinking of the same guy, then you are probably referring to my brother,” she revealed. “He has the same hair color and his partner is a Blastoise probably.”

“So you must be Kamui’s younger sister Corrin,” the blue haired girl concluded. “I see you started your journey.” She bent down to the charmander’s level and gave it a light pat on his head. “It’s very nice to meet you young pokemon.”

“Cha~” it greeted.

“Are you heading to the country of Izumo?” the singer asked.

“Yes, with two of my friends,” Corrin added. “Oh wait! I’m embarrassed, I never asked for your name.”

“My name is Azura,” she answered. “And as you know, this is my Lapras. I was taking a break and a swim was due.”

“It’s nice to meet a friend of my brother. He doesn’t talk a lot about the people he encounters,” Corrin slightly pouted. Azura giggled thinking of her fond memories of Kamui. “He’s pretty busy at the moment. He’s quite the energetic young man,” she said.

“Can I ask how did you two meet?” Corrin asked brimming with curiosity. Before Azura could answer a voice came from the Forest. “Corrin! Where are you?” A familiar male voice called out.

“Over here Silas!” She called out to her friend.

“There you are!” he jogged over to her with slight worry. “Jakob and I were finishing up and panicked when we didn’t see you.”

“Ah right,” Corrin said with guilt. “I’m sorry I should have mentioned I went for a walk.” Silas exhaled in relief and finally noticed Azura with her Lapras.

“And who is this?” he asked thinking she was also very beautiful.

“Oh, this is Azura, I just met her and she was the singer I heard. She’s actually a friend of my brother,” Corrin explained. “And that is her Lapras.”

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Silas greeted. “That’s an amazing pokemon you have.”

“Why thank you,” she thanked with a kind smile. She took out her pokeball ready to call her pokemon back. “Come on Lapras, we need to go now.” Lapras went back into the pokeball and she started to walk away. “Well, I need to be on my way. It was nice meeting the both of you. Especially you Corrin, I’m sure your adventure will be as exciting as your older brother.”

“Thank you Azura,” Corrin blushed slightly at the compliment. The songstress smiled and walked into the depth of the Forest.

“Wow, I wonder if we’ll cross path again,” Silas wondered out loud.

“I’m sure we’ll see each other again,” Corrin confidently said. “Oh crap! She didn’t tell me how she met my brother! Darn it, I really wanted to know.”

“When we reach Izumo you can call your brother from the Pokemon Center and ask him maybe,” he proposed. Corrin nodded and both trainers along with charmander headed back to the camp. Jakob had finished cooking dinner and sighed in relief seeing Corrin safe. The small group proceeded to have a delicious meal before having their first night under the star. Corrin gazed at the night sky and she thanked all her lucky stars that she was on this journey with her close friend and newfound friends. She closed her eyes and her thought drifted to that mysterious songstress and hoped they’d meet again soon.


End file.
